Kindergarten Madness!
by CAydia
Summary: Accidentally" trashing Tsnades office, Naruto and Sasuke find themselves serving kindergarten duty as punishment, and to learn responsibility, taking care of kids is a piece of cake..right? No pairings fic.


**Kindergarten madness Chapter 1**

**Another story that i am making, but it wont be very long, anyways there are NO pairings in this fanfic, and NO THIS IS NOT SASU/NARU OKAY?? Its more of a humor fic i think. Not a Yaoi fan.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not smart enough to think of the name 'naruto' so i dont own it :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A loud shriek echoed through the high school. It was none other than the principal Tsunade, and boy was she angry.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DOOOOOOOOOOONE!?" screamed Tsunade.

Sasuke rubbed his ears "hn"

"Ehehe Tsunade-baa-chan, calm down, it was just and accident-" Naruto got interrupted

"THIS IS WHAT YOU CALL AN ACCIDENT??" shouted Tsunade pointing the destroyed and demolished, well what was left of her office. Tsunade was more than angry, more like outraged.

Sasuke sighed "it was the dobes fault"

"teme! What happened to sticking up for eachother?" whined Naruto. "It was your fault too! You burned part of it!"

"That's because you made me do it, besides you're the one destroyed the desk, cracked the walls and ripped up papers" argued Sasuke calmly

"So teme! You still-"

"YOU BETTER YOU HAVE MONEY TO PAY THE DAMAGE YOU'VE DONE!"

Naruto squeaked

Sasuke snorted "I do, the dobe doesn't"

"So sasuke-teme's gonna be kind and pay for my half!" chirped Naruto

"No I'm not"

"Teme! That's unfair! You have a shit-load of money!"

Smirk "That doesn't mean that I want to share it"

"You selfish bastard!"

"hn"

"Naruto you better have that money by Monday!"

"Ehehe, how much are we talking baa-chan?"

"Around 25 000 yen each"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT??"

"hn, sure"

"I don't have that money!" Naruto whined

"WELL FIND OUT A WAY TO GET IT! IN THE MEAN TIME YOU BOTH WILL BE SERVING A MONTHS DETENTION AND, YOU WILL BE SERVING KINDERGARTEN DUTY EVERYDAY AT LUNCH TO LEARN HOW TO BE RESPONSIBLE!" screamed Tsunade before she stalked out of the room and slammed the door so hard it fell off.

Naruto blinked and Sasuke shrugged "probably time of month"

"oh, anyways TEME YOU GOTTA HELP ME!" sobbed naruto anime tears streaming down his face

"Actually, I don't" stated Sasuke tiredly walking out of the doorless room. Naruto followed.

"aaww come on sasuke-teme! I need money and your only option I've got, pleeeeeeeeease?" naruto pleaded

"Actually you have another, and Its. Called. A. Job" explained sasuke slowly.

"Eh? Whats that?" Naruto asked dumbfounded

Sigh "Never mind"

"Please Teme!"

"no"

"please?"

"no"

"please?"

"Naruto what do we have to do for lunch everyday from now on again??" asked Sasuke trying to change the subject. Thankfully it worked.

Naruto thought for a minute "We had detention and something else"

'_That was fast' _sasuke thought. "It was kindergarten helping dobe"

"Oh yeah! What are we suppose to do?"

"Just get them to shutup and go to sleep" monotoned Sasuke. 'It should be easy"

"yea I mean there just kids' reasoned Naruto. They were now outside the school grounds and were heading home. There was silence for afew seconds

"teme"

"hn?"

"can I borrow at least 15 000 yen?" asked Naruto

"No"

"10 000?"

"No"

"5000?"

"No"

"Teme! I'm trying to negotiate here!"

Sasuke scoffed 'Do you even know what 'negotiate' means?"

"Of course im not stupid!"

"Could have fooled me"

"TEME! I NEED MONEY!"

"Sasuke stopped at his house and sighed 'Fine dobe, I'll give you 10 000yen, that's all"

"YES!!" Naruto shouted happily, "I knew you would give in!"

"Hn, whatever" was the last thing sasuke said before he closed the door on Naruto.

* * *

**Yea i know it short and Everything, but the next one is gonna be longer..oh and DONT ASK why Sasuke and Naruto trashed Tsunades office in the first place, or what started it cuz..i have no idea myself :P. Let your imagination run wild! . Oh yeah and does anyone do kindergarten/nursery or whatever you call it helping? You know when you help out little kiddies with their lunches, play games and supervise them? Well thats what Sasuke and naruto has to do. Remember this is not Yaoi...srry narusasu fans! I don't like that couple. Acutually, there is no couple in this fic :)**

**ta!**

**MIz**


End file.
